1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a display panel, and more particularly, to a tri-gate pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel having high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pixel structure of display panel, based on different driving modes, may be generally divided into two types including single-gate pixel structure; and tri-gate pixel structure. When displaying images with the same resolution, the number of gate lines of the display panel having the tri-gate pixel structure is three times greater than, and the number of data lines of the display panel having the tri-gate pixel structure is reduced to one-third of that of the display panel having the single-gate pixel structure. Hence, the display panel having the tri-gate pixel structure uses more gate drivers, but less source drivers. Since the cost and power consumption of the gate driver is less than that of the source driver, the tri-gate pixel structure design is beneficial for its low cost and low power consumption.
Notwithstanding its low cost and low power consumption, the conventional tri-gate pixel structure yet suffers from the difficulty in designing storage capacitor and low aperture ratio issue.